1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a housing assembly; in particular, to a screw-less housing assembly for electronic devices, computer equipment and industrial equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in internet communication, people rely more on internet technology, and new network communication equipment is continually being developed. The network switch is necessary equipment for communication between computers in a local area network.
Additionally, all types of computer equipment, electronic equipment and industrial equipment have a housing for protecting the sophisticated electronic components therein, so as to block interference from the outside environment and prevent inappropriate external forces from damaging the electronic components.
Conventional housings can have a two-piece design, wherein two units are assembled through engagement. For example, TW Patent Number 1285525 discloses a “Housing Structure Detachable by Hand”. However, the disclosure “Housing Structure Detachable by Hand” has a very complicated structure requiring production of a longitudinal groove, a guiding groove, a transverse sliding groove, a shaft, a guiding pin, and protruding edges. These parts are engaged and then fixed by a locking unit. The structure has a very complicated production process and a high production cost.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.